In search of Jessica
by Kroggin
Summary: I wrote this story because of silent hill. i also took a small part of a story from this other silent hill story. that is listed here, about some prisoner.. i can't remember the name of the writer. but once i do i will get you create.. Also i still want s


My car zoomed down the street towards the city, my head lights lit the path in front of me the note was on my lap. I could not believe it... I was going to do this on my own no cops no friends.. just me and my pistol. I will show those bastard that they will pay for what they did to my love. Passing another car I drove in faster, my rage fueling my anger. My mind drifted back to what happen. Five years ago... They took her. Some bastards needed money from me so they kidnapped my love. The ransom was a large amount of money, But I would pay any price for her. The drop off was at some warehouse. I was alone but wired so if need be the police would come in. As I stood in the hollow belly of this monster ware house I saw a man wearing a mask walk up. "Slide the suitcase to me" he said in a hollow voice. Shoving him the money I growled.  
" you have your fucking money.. now give her to me..." The man picked the bag up and simply pointed to the Ceiling... there she was.. Hung up on the roof, he body a former shell of what she used to be, her lifeless eyes stared back at me... What appeared to be a pentagram was cut all along her body. her insides where the ropes that held her... he blood slowly dripped onto the ground. "Jessica!" I shouted hoping she would still be alive. but no response. The man laughed at me and took off running... I feel to my knees sobbing, my tears where hot with rage.  
They had it.. they had everything.. they got my money and took my love from me. my hands where shaking it was too much for me. I blacked out..

I past the sign that said 8 miles to the city. my car was screaming down the streets. I no longer cared for the law or anything.. I just cared about getting my hands on them! time past it felt like seconds when I slammed on my breaks as I entered the city. My eyes Looked up at the sign that read "Silent hill" I smirked softly at myself.. it wont be so silent once I am done. Pushing on the gas the car made a wheezing noise before shutting of. "Damn it" I slammed my hand on the steering wheel I turned the key and nothing happened. I turned it a few more times then threw the door open. My foot Slammed hard against the door a few times. "great now what" I started to scan the area it was a clear day but I saw the fog coming in from the city. My eyes landed on a gas station sign maybe two blocks away. Going into the truck I grabbed the gas tank just incase I needed gas. Moving into the city the fog slowly covered the entire city. The fog was thick.. I could see maybe 15 feet in front of me then nothing. The streets where barren.. no one was walking around or driving.. lots of parked cars but no one driving. It must be because of the fog I said to myself. As I continued to walk There was no normal city noise.. it must be late for everyone or something... Shaking my head I made my way forwards. Finally I was at the gas station. there was a car parked with a gas nozzle still in the tank.. "Hello!" I shouted as I moved towards the gas station.. No one responded. Pushing on the door into the little gas shop I sighed.. the lights where blinking in an irrating pattern. I heard low music playing over some crappy speakers.. Setting the gas tank on the counter I shouted once again " anyone here?" and still no one said anything.. I looked over the counter to see if anyone was back there.. maybe sleeping.. what I saw was horrific.. it was chunks of flesh laying on the floor and a blood path that lead to a door not far from the counter. "oh my god"  
I couldn't help what happened next.. I vomited on the floor, the burning sensation filled my throat and nose. "what the fuck is going on here?" I said while I was coughing... Turning I ran to the phone and picked it up... Nothing but silence, I tried clicking it on and off but nothing.. still silence. Shit! Slamming the phone down on the receiver I started to walk back to the counter when the phone rang.."huh?"?" I turned walking quickly over to the phone picking it up. "Hurry call the cops I am at a gas station and there is blo-" A voice came over the phone "Shut up..." it was him.. the man from years ago.. I remembered his voice. "If you wish to find me.. come to the school house... I am here waiting." In the back round I heard her voice I knew it was her voice "help me please! there going to kill me" My jaw dropped to the ground. Maybe I was hearing things.. but no.. I knew it was her.. she was my love I would never forget her voice "Don't you hurt her!" I shouted at him. "the school house" then the phone when dead. I tried picking it up but silence once again "Son of a bitch" I screamed at the phone... My eyes burned softly as tears started to flow from my eyes. "how can she be alive.. what is going on.. I saw her body I knew I saw it" Stumbling back I fell onto my ass. "this can't be.. did they trick me"  
My mind snapped back into place when I heard something crash inside that room where the blood let to. Standing up quickly I looked around.. Grabbing a bottle of beer I slowly walked to the room.. my feet leaving tracks in the blood. my hand reached for the door handle and I opened it slowly...Inside the room was hot.. when the door open I felt the heat flow over my body. a horrible smell then hit my sense's Coughing slightly I peered into the dark room.. I saw the guy who worked here.. or what was left of him. He was stapled to the wall with a long metal rod, the only thing that was left was just his torso nothing else.. then I saw his attacker, a interesting look creature it was it had the body of a human but it was sleek and naked. covered in some kind of slime, it was very muscular but the one thing that made it different from a human is that it had no eyes but a huge maw that it was using to feast on the poor soul. I took a step back but slipped due to the blood, the bottle I held fell out of my hand and shattered next to me, That noise made the creature turn its head and regarded me. I was frozen in fear when the thing turned walking on its hands and knees at me. Its huge maw opened up and let forth a roar at me. My hands shaking I could not do a thing... no.. I just got here.. I have to get my revenge I wont let this monster stop me! turning my head I looked at the counter shelves I saw it. not a good weapon but I could see why he would have it here I grabbed the small metal bat and held it in my hands. It ready its self then leaped at me. swinging the bat I connected with its head, it flew to the side rolled a bit as I stood up gripping the bat, it was making a horrible choking noise. Using this I moved forward and slammed the meat bat on its head 5 more times, till finally it made no noise. its head was caved in, dark blood left its head as I stood up. " What the fuck is going on here. What is that thing! looking back into the room I saw the man still stapled to the wall I moved closer to him, His name was Steve. lowering my gaze down at the blood that was pouring onto the ground.  
I saw a pair of keys... kneeling down I picked up the keys, 1 read bath room another read pump the third read store.. then the forth key had a symbol on it.. "hhmmm" I pocketed the keys as he wont need them anymore. Moving out of the hot smelly room I looked around, the creature was still dead as I walked past. moving the car that was parked out front I looked inside.. nope no one in there... and the gas was still pumping. Hurrying to the store I grabbed my gas tank then moved to the pump. I filled up the entire tank and put the nozzle back into the pump.  
my eyes scanned the area as I moved back to my car. closing my eyes I pictured where it was. The streets where still silent when I moved through this city. If the windows where not fogged over they had metal shutters guarding them. Off in the distance I heard something.. it sounded like an air raid siren. The siren got louder and louder my head started to throb in pain, I set the gas can down and closed my eyes trying to get rid of the sound, but it did not worked dropping the bat I covered my ears, the siren sound slowly stopped... I sighed in relief and open my eyes... the city was different.. what just happen! everything looked rust covered and aged.. the streets where different broken apart and missing entire holes... pieces of rebar stuck out of the street at random parts... the fog appeared to change to a thick color.. not I could barely see 7 feet in front of me. My ears perked up as I heard sounds around the city.. moans and soft screams of pain.. animals making sounds I never heard before. Looking down I saw the bat was covered in rust and so was the gas can. I lifted it up.. and there was no gas inside. and I saw a hole on the bottom of the can. I tossed it against the wall "damn it!" grabbing the bat I turned around to head back to the gas station.. but there was a huge ditch in my way, I peered down the ditch and saw no bottom... I wasn't going to chance it.  
I might as well head back to the car. I knew it was only about 2 blocks away... Moving forward I saw the whole city had changed.. nothing was the same.. it looked like this city was old and about to fall apart. Sighing softly I came up to the car... my eyes looking at it.. the car was also covered in rush. the windows broken the tires flat, the hood was missing so I could see that the engine was gone as well... closing my eyes I screamed in rage. Moving to the driver seat I saw that on the steering wheel had blood dripping from it.. "what the fuck..." crawling in I grabbed my pistol and the letter.  
Slipping out of the car I started to walk away when I heard the sound of something hitting the truck.. Turning slowly I leveled my gun at the truck. My feet moved me to the rust covered truck. "Who is in there.. I have a gun and I will fire"  
"please don't shoot.. I am stuck help me please!" the voice coming from the truck sounded like a woman. Opening the truck a girl fell out of the truck onto the pavement, she was young looking around 16. her long black hair and make up made her look like one of those Goth girls.. She coughed violently and vomited on the ground. I stepped back looking at her "what where you doing in my trunk!" I shouted at her... She wiped out the liquid that covered her mouth and gaze at me her white eyes staring at me." I am sorry I was trying to get away from.. this creature.." She shook her head. I noticed she has blood coming from her arm down to her hand. "are you ok?" I asked softly. She nodded "I am fine. it didn't get me"  
I helped her up and looked her over. " my name is Stacy" She said to me in a hushed voice. I nodded slowly. "my name is Killian" She nodded back at me. Turning we started to walk down the street, he boots thudding behind me as we walked.  
I stopped suddenly as I heard music from somewhere.. it sounded like jazz. Looking at her she heard it too and was looking at me in confusion. Moving closer to the sound we found an old diner, The entire building was covered in rust and blood? How could a building have blood covered walls... Slowly walking up to the diner I touched the wall and the Blood was fresh.

Staring at the fresh blood that was on my finger tips I looked at her, she was just as shocked as I was. Wiping the blood on my pants we walked to the front door, the jazz music was still playing but at a very slow pace. "here" I handed her my bat. "use this just incase ok?" She nodded in response. grabbing the door knob I turned it slowly and pulled with a clink and a clank of metal the door knob was on the ground. Looking at her I shrugged. "listen" she said "we have to check inside we have to see if there are survivors like us.. So.. bust the door down or something" Not really caring anymore I brought my foot up and slammed it hard against the door, it shook violently and I head the other door knob fall off onto the ground. The door slowly opened to reveal the inside of the dinner. It was dark.. too dark. "hello" I shouted into the place. A low long groan of metal on metal was all I got in response. But from the echo it sounded like it was a big diner. Shaking off my fear I slowly walked in, I heard my shoes hitting metal as I walked, putting my hand on the wall feeling for a switch my hand passed over a thick liquid that seemed to cover the wall, find the switch I turned the light on, First the intense heat hit me... it reminded me of that closet where that creature was, closing my eyes as they dried just a bit I slowly opened them.. I heard a scream from behind me it was Stacy, turning I ran for the door but it slammed shut in front of me. "Stacy!" Sending my foot into the door over and over again trying to break it down, but it felt like I was kicking a wall. "STACY!" I screamed again and there was no response. I looked at the knob less door and sighed softly as there was no way for me to open it. The hole where the door knob was is now covered up with a thick metal disc. "Damn it!" Turning slowly I finally gazed at the diner. The walls where covered in blood and dark flesh bits. From the ceiling hung human torso and blood was dripping down from them, looking at the ground I saw bodies and a few dead creatures that I could not make out. there where a few booths but those where piled with bodies, the place where the bar would be was a huge hole that lead to darkness that low metal on metal growl was heard once again.  
but it was allot louder and shook the ground just a bit. My eyes spotted a long long blood trail that lead to the bathroom area.  
I moved over there my hand on my gun I pushed open the small bathroom and spotted the body that blood came from, it was curled up with a pay phone... the body looked humanoid but I could not tell if it was male or female. Sighing softly I turned leaving the bathroom... then the phone rang behind me. My eyes widen as I shoved the door open and saw the phone ringing...Taking a deep breath I kneeled down removing the blood hand that held the phone picking it up. "h-h-hello?" I said softly into the phone. I heard allot of static so I pulled the phone away. "h...Me, Killian... they hurt..." Then I heard a scream, before a loud click as the line went dead. The voice on the phone sounded like Stacy.. but there are too many reasons why that could not be. Shaking my head I slowly stood up, the heat was normal but then I felt even more heat on the back of my neck as if the devil himself was breathing on me. Turning around I saw it... the monster that stood 7 seven tall. these creatures arms went down to its knees. its hands only had three twisted fingers, it appears to be covered in blood a thick black blood as it lowered it's self towards me its side way mouth opening up to reveal many many rows of long teeth, it roared loudly at me spitting blood and flesh onto me, the stench of death was strong in its mouth. standing firm I pushed forward sending my shoulder into the monster shoving it back, leveling my gun towards the creatures torso I started to fire sending round after round into it. "Die you son of a bitch!" I contiued to fire at it till I heard that horrible click noise of the gun. the monster was still standing, it was badly injured but it was still standing, its hands on the wounds I shouted as I ran at it slamming into the creature, once I made contact it wrapped its arms around me, my feet still pushed I shoved the damned creature into the huge hole. Sadly however it still held me so we both feel into the darkness. I saw the lights from the diner slowly fade and vanished, and we continued to fall for what seemed like hours for some reason the monster never attacked.. it was dead ten to one.. which was good but falling from this height and this long I would join it soon. Closing my eyes I dreamed of my wife smiling at me, holding me and telling me she loved me. "Jessica I said softly. A blinding pain in my arm woke me up, I slowly opened my eyes looking around I saw the bloody tile floor and the monster laying below me. standing up I looked around and noticed I was in an operating room.. there where wheel chairs and operating tables with bodies one them. they where split open and there inners where eaten. "Jesus mother of god." Looking up I saw a roof over my head not the hole. looking at my arm I saw a long cut across it that was bleeding slightly. not good I thought to myself as I continued to look at the room. Two dull blue doors lead out into a brightly lit hallway, moving forward I pushed open the door and walked into the hallway. I doubted anyone would be in here. ten to one no one was alive in this town. Stopping in my tracks I saw that someone was writing with blood on the wall. it was confusing at first then I understood it "krap eht to emoc. em llik to tnaw uoy fi" then that weird symbol written below it. shaking my head I walked down the hospital path as I turned the corner I almost froze in my tracks all of the floor was chain link fence.. and past that I could see the other hospital floors below me, my knees buckled and I fall back.  
" I can't cross that! it wont hold up my weight" I said to myself as I got on my hands and feet and crawled to the very edge of the floor where the link fence was, shaking badly I peered below and counted to the floors... It appeared I was on the third floor of this place.  
My breathing became rapid as I put a hand on the fence and shook it a bit to test it. it seemed stable. Swallowing hard I stood up and gripped the corner of the wall, placing a foot on the fence I start to apply weight to it. it held firmly, all thought it did bend at my weight it wasn't going to give. Finally I put all of my weight on the fence, walking over the floor slowly my hands on the wall I could feel the sweat sliding down my back. it was about 15 yards of fence, every 5 yards the fence would meet with another. once I was 10 feet from the real floor I leaped over and landed on the ground falling on my hands and feet breathing hard I sighed. "why the fuck would someone put a fence as a floor!" I shouted.. which was a very bad mistake I heard my voice echoing below then in response I heard several moans and roars from a few floors below me. "DAMN IT!" I shouted again before slamming a hand over my mouth, what was I thinking!. Rest my head on the back of the wall my eyes looking at the roof I blinked a few times. "What the?" I saw a hand coming out of the ceiling making it stretch as if it was trying to reach me.  
the hand broke free from the ceiling and soon I saw a face and a torso trying to break through the ceiling due to the bumps on the chest it appeared to be female. Suddenly she broke free from the ceiling and landed at my feet. it appeared to be a nurse that was injured badly. Kneeling down I started to look her over, "are you ok?" I shook her a bit and wham with a bright light and stunning pain she hit me right in the face, stumbling back a felt blood gush out of my nose onto the ground. It start to shake violently as it stood up, the nurse had no face.. it look just like the other creatures.  
It leaned back at an impossible angle and ripped out a bar from the fence. "SHIT!" as I crawled quickly away on my hands and feet it walked after me, its arms and legs spasiming as it moved towards me, getting to my feet I ran down the hallway trying my hardest to get away, I saw an elevator sign point to the left. I turned quickly moving down another hall towards the elevator. thank god the doors where open, as I dashed in a gate slammed behind me close. Catching my breath I looked at the buttons on the panel. The nurse slowly moved to the gate. Damn she was fast, I slammed my hand on the button marked one. She pulled the iron bar back and attempt to shove it through the gates at me, moving to the side I grabbed the bar and started to pull hard, the nurse did not let go but held on. Growling I put a foot on the gate and pulled one more time yanking the bar free from its grasp but falling hard on my ass. "HA! I keep it!" I held it up like a trophy. then the elevator shook as it made its way down.

The elevator stopped suddenly at the third floor, the gate lifted up. I gripped the iron bar ready for anything. But nothing came no noise nothing. Walking over to the panel I pressed the 1 button a few times another happened. Staring at it I pressed other buttons but nothing..."Weird. It appears this is my stop." I stepped out of the elevator and once again the gate slammed shut, it then started to go down the shaft once again. Pressing the button I got no response. Sighing I Looked around and saw the bitter blood splats that covered the wall, shaking my head I walked down the hallway stay as quite as I could. Both my hands on the iron bar. I stopped at a door that said health station. I grabbed the door knob and open it walking inside. The small cramped room was not covered in blood or anything it looked very clean. Setting the iron bar on a table I started to search the cabinets for supplies. I found a fist aid kit and some pain killers and a small bottle of water. Taking the pills I started to sew my wound shut and clean it up, smiling as the pain killers numbed everything I was done in about 6 minutes. Sitting down on a metal chair I sighed reaching into my jacket pocket I pulled out my smokes and yanked one free from the pack, placing it in my lips I used my Zippo to light it.  
Blowing out a mouth full of smoke I smiled. "there we go... this is nice" I heard someone outside walking, they moved to the door and gripped the door handle, leaving the cigarette in my mouth I grabbed the iron bar and was ready. the door opened slowly. And there she was... Stacy! she gasped as she saw me, I smiled big as she ran up and hugged me, I held her and closed my eyes. "thank god your alright. I was worried." we both said at the same time.. then reality snapped in, I was holding her and she was holding me. we quickly took a step away from each other. "what are you doing here Stacy? how come you came to the hospital?" raising an eyebrow I was confused at this. She nodded as if she knew I was going to ask the question. "Well after the door shut at the diner I tried to find another entrance to the place... I heard you scream and fire a few rounds then nothing. I was scared so I took off running. before I knew it I was a block from the hospital. I caught my breath and heard a phone ring...when I picked it up it was a man, he told me to meet him at the hospital in this room. So I came here." She blinked a few times and pointed lazily at me. "Was that you on the phone?" Shaking my head no I then informed her of my story and what happened... her jaw dropped. " I never called you.. that wasn't me on the phone.. and.. wait." we both turned our head as we heard a noise.. it Sounded like a very heavy man walking down the hallway, his foot steps loud and making a small boom noise with each step. I moved in front of her as a knight would protect a princess, Focusing my eyes on the door I stood with my iron bar. The steps got louder and louder and louder then I saw the shadow of the creature at the door, the small blood covered window provided me nothing to see but a shadow form of a huge man, the door handle shook with such terrible force I thought the door itself would break. Silence nothing but silence for a brief second before the creature ripped the door clean off its frame. The huge form was disgusting as its fat seemed to pile on its self, if that was not bad enough the smell that came from this creature was enough to cause anyone to vomit. Its grey dull skin was hanging loosely around its fat head, its two slanted black eyes gazed lazy at us before it let lose a shout in some weird language I never heard before. Not wasting any time I rushed the thing slamming the iron bar on its side. Its fat seemed to protect it from the strike as it appeared not phased at all. using one of its thick arms it swung hard and connected with my ribs causing me to stumble into a table spill the contents that laid on the table. My side burned with pain as I slowly stood shaking a bit looking at the creature. I saw Stacy pull out a small handgun. "STACY! NO!" She leveled it at the creature and held down the trigger. She let loose hell on the creature as the bullets seemed to stream out of this gun at the creature.  
Her small frame and frail body could not keep the gun steady so it made a happy trail up the creatures stomach to its head then to the ceiling. The creature stumbled back from the blast and fell on its back, Stacy was still holding the gun high into the air breathing hard, her eyes wide from what she just did. I stumbled in front of her again. The creature slowly stood up and almost grinned at us moving towards us again. Turning the iron bar so the jagged point as out in front I shouted "Come on you big fat pile of shit lets rock"  
The creature enraged at this moved a bit faster at me, its waddle causing the items on the shelves shake, it brought its hand up getting ready to slam it down on me, Stacy once again leveled the gun at the thing and pulled the trigger. a rapidly dull click is all she got in response, Shifting my shoulder and my legs I strode right at this thing using my iron bar I shoved it forward right at the creatures chest and slammed it in deep, the monster gave a surprise gasp as I shoved it in deeper into its chest, using the rage I had from this thing trying to harm Jessica I shoved it deeper into its chest until finally it fell backs again, blood pouring out of its body it twitched a bit before it died. "my god.. that was close"  
I looked at Stacy who was still trying to pull the trigger on the gun. putting my blood covered hands on hers I lowered the gun..."its ok.. its dead" I smiled softly at her. She nodded and dropped the gun on the floor. "Where the hell did you get that?" I pointed at the gun and she just smiled softly at me. "I found it on a body down stairs. and umm " I think I saw her blush a bit "and there is no more ammo for it. So if you want it take it." Kneeling down I pocketed the gun. looking at the dead fat man I shook my head. What the hell was that thing?  
I felt her hand lift up my shirt and touch my skin, I jumped away with a shocked look on my face. "What are you doing?" I asked a bit surprised. "oo I am sorry I was just checking your side making sure none of your bones are broken or anything like that killian." She offered a cute smile which made me feel very very weird. "ah I see well umm I think I am fine it hurts still but not as bad as before. So Stacy shall we continue on?" She nodded again and we both walked out of the room stepping over the fat man. My eyes once again searched the area. "how did you get up here?" I asked. "there is a stairway a few doors down let me show you." We both moved to the door and opened it... when we opened the door we say nothing but a thick concrete wall that blocked our path. "What the hell?" she shouted. "I just came from there I am telling you the truth!" I nodded at her in a place where the city changes anything is possible. "it appears we will have to find another way out then huh?" Walking down we started to try the doors, most of them where locked and even when I kicked them they didn't budge. But we finally came to a room that said "Dr. Valdez office." that door opened into a small office, there was no furniture all that was in there was a blood covered mattress and a metal chair. At the end of the room I saw a window, smiling softly I grabbed the chair and slammed it into the window busting it open. It lead to a fire escape that was more rust then metal. Great... " I am not sure it will hold our weight together Stacy." She shook her head. "no I do not want to leave you again. your the only one here who isn't one of those things and who can protect me.. please do not leave me." she pleaded to me. Her eyes where starting to water. Shit I thought to myself. " ok ok I wont leave you. I promise... hhmmm how can we test the weight of this stair case." I asked her hoping she would know. thinking it over and over in my head I finally got an idea. "ok Stacy... I am going to go first ok.. just to test the weight." "but wait!" she stopped me before I could finish. "What if it can't... what if it falls and you die" She gripped my shirt looking at me. Smiling at her my still blood covered hands gripped hers. " do not worry Stacy I will be fine.. if it appears to fall I will be ready to jump back in ok?" My calmness seemed to seep into her and she nodded her head. "ok" slowly removing her hands from my shirt I walked to the window and shoved a foot out and placed it on the fire escape, it seemed stable. so like I did with the fence floor I put more and more weight on it till I had all of my weight on it. Stepping out onto the stair case I smiled. "It's holding Stacy" she walked over and I helped her onto the stair case, sighing with relief we start to climb down the stairs case. We where on the second story when it happened, the entire stair case start to shake. Looking up I saw creature at the top grabbing the top ladder and start to shake it with its force, my eyes widen as I saw a bolt fall right past its. "Hurry its going to tear this thing of the fucking wall!" Moving down the stair case as fast as our feet could carry use we made it to the final ladder when the creature finally shaked enough bolts loose, the top half of the stair case fell forward with a loud screech, the sudden change in weight cause the entire stair case to lean to one side. Stacy lost her balance and fell over the side, I lunged forward and grabbed her hand keeping her from falling. Using both my hands to hold her there I smiled " I got you" Well with the weight now on one side more and more bolts start to fall, the stair case was leaning to the side now, it wouldn't be long before it fell over. Her eyes wide in panic she let go. Although the fall wasn't that high still landed on her side with a thud. A bolt bounce on my head, then as I looked up I saw the creature. it leaped high into the air and landed on top of the ladder which was the final nail in the coffin, it caused the entire staircase to fall to the side, the force it crashing cause me to fly out of the stair case and slam hard onto the ground, wincing I looked at Stacy. she was safely tucked into a ball a few feet away from the crash. I looked up and once again saw nothing but fog. Which made me wonder.. how could I see the creature a few stories up. but once I reached the ground it was so thick I could barely make out Stacy. Crawling once again towards her I smiled "you ok?" She was shivering so much I swore she could break her own spine. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she stop... her hand grabbed mine. "I am so happy your alive killian I thought I lost you again." I nodded as I could understand her fear. For some reason I was worried I lost her. I stood up and helped her stand as well. "where to now?" She asked.  
My eyes looking at hers I said simply "the park."

moving swiftly through the streets we found a man... he was impaled like the man in the gas station. but instead of being impaled to a wall he was impaled to a car, his hand holding two things.. one was a small diary that he must have kept the other was a map of silent hill.. taking the map we looked at it.. the park had a big x through it where the gates where.  
but it had another thing... a prison which had an arrow leading from it to the park. " Damn I guess we have to go to the prison to get to the park" I looked at Stacy and saw her reading the diary... "What is it about?" I asked softly... She frowned a bit and spoke silently. "it...it...is about my father!" She walked over to me and nodded. "its weird cause it is his hand writing. I do not understand this..." She flipped through the pages reading quickly. "my mother lied to him... I can't believe it.. no wonder my father never sent me letters from prison"  
Prison? my eyebrows raised as I thought that in my mind. "Well this map is telling us to go there.. maybe we can find something about him. Stacy maybe you will get to see your father"  
My eyes leveled at the man who was impaled, his body was burned so we could not make out anything out. She nodded walking with me reading the diary, her eyes watering as she wept at a few parts of the book, my arm went around her as I sighed holding her a bit closer. "it is ok we are going to go see him I promise." she nodded slowly and then turned her face into my shoulder and cried deeply her warm tears making my shirt wet. Holding her for what seemed like forever she slowly looked up at me, her eyes where red with tears and her make up slowly ran down her cheeks. I smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. "come on Stacy lets go" taking her small frail wrist I walked with her down the street my eyes scanning the fog looking for anything that would move. it didn't take us long using the map the street signs to find the prison... my eyes searched the place for any life. I saw nothing but the normal lights being on. My hand pulled on the front door making it slide open, stepping inside I scanned the lobby... blood paths leading to other rooms and directions littered the floor. Sighing softly I knew that the creatures had been here.. but I wonder if there where any survivors. Shaking my head I looked over the counter to spot the secretary or what was left of her... her torso had been pulled from her legs, her chest and insides where eating... however I paused looking at her legs.. which seem to be shoved thigh deep into the ground.. what could have done this to a person. turning I put a hand on Stacy shoulder. Don't look.. please. 


End file.
